Why did you marry me?
by omggochichi
Summary: It was supposed to be Goku and Chichi's night out with their friends, but all hell broke loose after one of them made a comment that "ChiChi forced Goku to marry her". Can he prove to his wife their marriage was a sweet act of spontaneity? Goku takes a stroll down memory lane trying to think of something to tell his wife that will make her feel better. G/CC -updated 9/20/18-
1. Chapter 1

I've seen DragonBall so many times, I think I've memorized every interaction between Goku and ChiChi. I wrote this fanfic as an homage to those beloved moments from DB/DBZ that I hold dear to my heart.

I (of course) don't own DB/Z.

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet night on Mt. Paozu, the nice, chill breeze and the sounds of crickets were the only sounds one could hear. The Son family had just returned home from a dinner party held at their friend Bulma Brief's home. All of their friends had gathered to reminisce and bond over their adventures together, it was almost the perfect night. What should have been a happy and memorable night ended up in a huge marital fight between wife Chichi and her husband Goku.

Chichi stormed into their home, busting doors open. She frantically removed pins from her hair that were holding up a stylized bun; she'd worked on it for hours prior to the party. She needed some kind of relief, her head filled with angry thoughts was about to explode.

 _"Oh, she reeaaaally went out of her way this time, didn't she?! She just HAD to humiliate me in front of all our friends!"_ , began ChiChi filled with spite.

Goku followed his wife inside their home carrying their youngest in his arms, who was completely asleep and blissfully unaware of his parents quarrel.

 _"Awe c'mon Babe, you know she didn't mean it! Bulma was very drunk. You can't possibly take what she said seriously!"_ , said Goku trying to appease his wife.

Chichi paused her steps and turned to face her husband, she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

" _YOU..."_ She narrowed her eyes at him, _"You're sidin' with her ain'tcha?! You just loooove your lil' friend Bulma don'tcha?!"_  
Her finger now a wobbling mess. **Chichi was** **angry** , her hick accent had come out.

Goku couldn't help it, he found his wife's jealousy tantrum adorable. It had been provoked by their friend Bulma's snarky comments about their marriage. They'd been married for 18 years and silly things like this still got under ChiChi's skin, when her cute little accent came out he couldn't help but tease her.

 _"Oooh, you want to fight this one don'tcha?!"_ said Goku with a hick accent, now playfully wobbling his index finger at her. He was mocking her, trying to get her to laugh so she could snap out of her bad mood. This was their first night alone in a long time, and Goku wanted to take advantage of the rare opportunity.

His playfulness however, did not sit well with his wife. She was extremely angry at him for not taking the issue seriously and so she turned her back to him, she couldn't even face him.

 _"Goku, take that child to bed and meet me in the bedroom."_ Ordered Chichi in a scary tone.

Chichi was fuming, she stormed off making her way to their bedroom. She undid the last pin holding her hair up, making it fall into a cascading mess of curls flying about, all the way down to her lower-back. The sweet scent of coconut shampoo trailing after her.

Goku was nervous, his wife was clearly upset... nevertheless he also found himself extremely attracted to her in this most inappropriate moment. He'd been looking forward to their return home.

One of the traits Goku loved most about ChiChi was her strong character. The whole night at Bulma's dinner party was one big seduction game for Goku. The entire night he was admiring his wife's strong will and sweet nature against Bulma's crass comments. Her "city clothes" were snug against her figure and left little to the imagination and now, after that raven mess cascading down her back left a trail of scent for him... let's just say he was looking forward to getting lost in that coconut mess, and leaving nothing to the imagination.

He adjusted a heavily sleeping Goten, and took him to the bedroom he shared with his older brother, Gohan. As quickly as he could he plopped the small child into the bed, he threw a blanket over him, then he hastily tucked him in and pushed back the baby spiked hair on his forehead and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. _Sweet dreams, Goten! I'll spend all day with you tomorrow, but for now I gotta get to your mother before Gohan gets here._ Goku said to himself, feeling a little guilty for being so quick to get rid of the little guy. The man was on a mission and the window to spend quality time with his wife was quickly closing.

Inside their bedroom Chichi kept pacing up and down like a lion in a cage. She was in the middle of changing into her night gown but was too distracted by her rage and ended up in nothing but a bra and tight panties.

As Goku was making his way to their bedroom he decided to take a quick stop in the bathroom. He needed to prep: he splashed his face with cool water and quickly ran a toothbrush with a little bit of toothpaste around his mouth. He rinsed his mouth and dried his face. He took his shirt off and took a quick whiff under his armpits and tried to decide whether his musk was sexy or repulsive. In the past Chichi had made it clear there was a fine line between the two. He decided it was sexy and went with it.

Goku finally made it to the bedroom and peeped a little, while opening the door slowly. ChiChi was standing in the middle of their bedroom with both hands on her hips, tapping her foot so fast she might just take flight. She kept shaking her head mumbling profanities, the veins in her forehead more pronounced than ever before. _This is going to be a challenge_ , he thought. But after seeing her bottom in those tight white panties hugging her perfect curves and her voluptuous breasts bouncing up and down in a fury... He got all the encouragement he needed. _"Let's play!",_ he whispered to Chichi's assets.

He walked into the bedroom and announced _, "Hey Chichi, my favorite hobbies are reading and sports!"_ with both hands on his hips a giant wide grin. This was an old inside joke between them. That'll get her to smile, it's worked in the past, he was sure of it.

Chichi's face, on the other hand, started twitching in disbelief/anger. Her husband was just clueless! The most embarrassing thing that ever happened in her entire life, and her husband couldn't care less. Her nostrils flaring, and heat coming down her temples.

 _"Tell me Son Goku, do you agree with that Bulma?",_ she demanded from him. _"Do you agree that I FORCED ya to marry me?", "Is that why you laughed along with the rest of the delinquents when she jabbed those nasty words at yer wife?! EH?!",_ Chichi spat at him.

 _"Honey, you're being ridiculous! We've been married for 18 years. Who cares what drunk Bulma thinks?!",_ Goku needed his wife to snap out of it, their oldest son was going to be home anytime now and at this rate he wouldn't spend any _alone_ time with her.

 _"Oh, so you agree? You think I forced ya to marry me?! Is that whatch're sayin?... That it doesn't matter I FORCED ya because it's been 18 years and who cares?!"_ , Chichi exploded. She threw her arms around like a monkey and faked a giant Goku-like-smile. _"Who cares if the crazy hussy forced me, I'm Son-Kun I just sat there and got forced into marriage and made the best of it because I'm adorably clueless.",_ she stopped and crossed her arms. Chichi looked at Goku in the eyes, she desperately needed to hear her husband say otherwise.

 _"O.K. First of all, great impression of me."_ Said Goku, teasingly _. "And second, Chichi you're putting words into my mouth, I NEVER said that."_ He slowly took a couple of steps closer to her, testing the waters but keeping a safe distance in case she decided to take a swing at him. _"You didn't force me to marry you. I know that. You know that. So who cares what anyone else thinks?",_ He said softly and put his arms around the small of her waist. _"C'mon, you're being silly. Although you make an adorably clueless-monkey, I don't like seeing you like this."_ He said, giving her a most sincere and heartwarming smile.

 _"GOKU, I CARE. Especially because YOU laughed and just let everyone think that what Bulma said is true. Why didn't you defend me? Why didn't you say something? Curse you! Why did you just let her throw me under the bus and laughed it off?"_ She spoke her truth. She was hurt and demanded an explanation.

Goku lowered his gaze and searched for an answer, trying to understand his wife. Clearly this was all a big misunderstanding. _"What are you talking about? It was clearly a joke and I laughed. That's all that was. A joke!"_ Why was ChiChi so upset with him? It was only a joke and everyone laughed, not just him.

 _"Goku-sa..."_ she said brokenhearted _. "THAT was not a joke, it was a jab. Let me remind you exactly what she said, 'Hey remember what a little runt Goku used to be? Then he came back for the 23rd Tournament and he was looking hot as all hell! If Chichi hadn't come along and forced him to marry her, who knows what would have happened between the two of us!',_ finished ChiChi _._

Goku didn't know what to say, it's not like he was comfortable with his friend making those kinds of comments, especially in front of their entire families. _But that's Bulma for you..._ he thought to himself. Visibly scratching the back of his neck searching for something more useful to say.

 _"HA. HA. HA. What a FUN little joke."_ Said ChiChi, sardonically, interrupting his thoughts.

Goku understood why ChiChi was hurt, but he was not about to let his friends comments ruin their night. _"That was... nice of her? She said your husband was hot as all hell."_ He answered in a desperate attempt to divert the situation.

 _"Quit being an idiot and answer me. Why did you laugh? Why didn't you defend me?"_ She said somberly, looking into his eyes with slight desperation. She NEEDED to hear him deny the accusation.

Goku looked at his beautiful wife, she was looking at him with those sad puppy eyes that made him cave in every time.

 _"Well Chi, you're not exactly the kinda girl who needs defendin'... Aaaaand stop acting like you just sat there patiently waiting for me to defend your honor. You actually pounced at her and BROKE her nose!"_ he said. He playfully pinched her nose so she wouldn't think he was scolding her. _"She looked just like the Old Timer when he's watching girls mud wrestle. Red waterfalls pouring out of her face! Poor little Trunks watched his mother get punched out today, I hope you're happy."_ He smiled as he said that, knowing full-well it made him a hypocrite, remembering the million times he's punched Vegeta in front of Trunks.

ChiChi thought about it for a moment, she certainly didn't enjoy having punched the mother of a young, impressionable child. _"Trunks said, 'Cool mom took a punch.'_ , Chichi defended, arching her brow, not buying into the whole _poor Bulma_ lecture.

 _"FINE. You get my point. You didn't even give me a chance to react, you got up and punched her face so fast I didn't even have time to blink. I'm really glad she was so drunk, she actually laughed it off. She's your friend too, you know?"_ he reminded her.

 _"I don't care about that right now!"_ She spat, running out of patience.

 _"Then... What is this all about, ChiChi?"_ Asked a very confused Goku.

 _"Why DID you marry me, Goku?"_ ChiChi asked.

 _Damn_ , Goku thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't care about that right now!"_ She spat, running out of patience.

 _"Then... What is this all about, ChiChi?"_ Asked a very confused Goku.

 _"Why DID you marry me, Goku?"_ ChiChi asked.

 _Damn_ , Goku thought to himself.

* * *

Goku hung his head, the battle was lost. _"Chichi, you know I'm real bad at this stuff...",_ He could never find the right words to express his feelings, he just wasn't that type of guy. He could make her laugh, he would protect her from an infinity of evil, he would give his life for her in a heartbeat... but he could never quite put those feelings into words. _"I know that look. You want me to tell you something real romantic that'll make ya feel better, but you know I'm drawing blanks here. I'm just not built that way."_ He knew she'd be disappointed.

 _"Wow."_ ChiChi blinked whilst rubbing her temples with her fingertips. _"Really Goku? It's a simple question. Why did you marry me? Even you can come up with an answer... any answer is better than this."_ Her big, brown eyes welling up with sparkly tears; Heartbroken. She wasn't asking for too much, it wasn't an unreasonable request and yet he refused.

 _"You've always said I didn't force ya, so... there must be a reason. Why did you marry me?",_ she pleaded.

The harder he tried to think of something to say, the more empty his thoughts became. There's just no use, Son Goku couldn't think of anything to say to his hurting wife.

 _"Babe! Snap out of it! I've died and come back to you so many times I've lost count, why am I on trial here? Do you not think I love you or somethin'?",_ Goku attempted one last time, trying to forget the whole thing happened. He loved her deeply, wasn't that enough?

 _"Goku-Sa..."_ Chichi straightened up and put her hands on his shoulders, _"I know you love me now... but I always wondered. What if I hadn't come along to remind you of your promise? Or worse, what if you decided not to keep the promise; after all it was unreasonable of me to hold you to it. It was something you said as a child, not fully aware of its meaning."_

 _"I could have said no, you know? You didn't force me.",_ He smiled and put his hands around her waist, kissed her hand resting on his shoulder.

 _"Okay, so what made you KEEP your promise then? Even after realizing bride was not something you eat.",_ Chichi chuckled at the memory.

Goku smiled at his stupid, young self, of course he would assume it was something _food_ related. _I'm so clueless..._ Goku tried his hardest to think back on that day and remember something meaningful that might satisfy his wife. He drew a blank, damn his brain!

Several minutes had passed and Chichi had taken a seat by their bed. Sitting there with her messy hair and brassier pushing her breasts together. She was looking up at him with her pretty, shiny, bright eyes. Goku looked at her and with her looking all cute and sexy he became distracted.

 _"Can we just leave this for another time? I promise to think of something",_ he inched closer to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Chichi began sobbing.

 _"I can't believe it, Goku-Sa... I did force ya didn't I?!",_ She said in-between sobs.

He lifted his tiny wife and placed her higher on the bed and cuddled her, putting his arm around her and pulled her onto his chest. She covered her tear-soaked face with both hands and fully let herself fall into self-pity and cried into her husband's bare chest.

Goku was heartbroken, his wife was unhappy and he didn't know how to fix it. His face filled with angst and preoccupation, he wished so badly her sadness was a live enemy, someone he could punch with his fists into obliteration. But no, this time his mighty strength was useless. He took a deep breath and took in both her hands with his large paw, and wiped away her tears and pushed her hair back so he could see her. _"Okay babe. Let's figure this out, but you're gonna have to help me because I'm real bad at this, kay?"_

Chichi looked up at her husband and saw how worried he looked and how hard he was trying and she stopped her sobbing. _"Okay",_ she said. _"I'll do my best not to let my emotions get the best of me",_ and gave him a half-smile.

 _"Alright"_ , he smiled at her and rested his hand against hers on his chest.

 _"How about you tell me what your first impression was of me? Back then, at the 23rd tournament..."_ Asked Chichi, initiating the conversation.

A memory popped into his head and widened his smile.

 _"Well If I do remember correctly, you tapped my shoulder and I looked at ya and I didn't recognize ya and then you started screamin' in my face, 'YOU IDIOT!', and walked away all kinds of angry"_.

 _"Oh yeah"_ , she cringed at the memory. " _You were so rude to me Son-Kun, you said 'Who are you?' all careless_ , _crushing my heart. That is not what I had in mind, I thought you'd be happy to see me."_

 _"Haha I'm so sorry ChiChi, I had NO idea. But you know me, I've always had terrible manners",_ He said.

 _"You don't have to tell me, I live with you.",_ She playfully elbowed his ribs, and smiled. _"Okay, go on"._

 _"So after you left all kinds of angry, I thought, WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!",_ Goku said, reliving the memory _._ _"HAH! And then_ _",_ He continued, _"All my friends were so shocked by you, they all thought you were so pretty and wanted me to introduce you to them. But I was just trying to figure out who the hell you were. But you know me... I was never going to figure it out..."_

He paused to try and remember what had actually happened afterwards. _"...After watching some of your fights I began to realize you were not a bad fighter at all, and started to kind of look forward to having a match with you."_

 **"** _You did?",_ asked ChiChi surprised and flattered.

He gave her a nod.

 _"Krillin kept looking at ya saying how pretty you were, it kinda forced me to look at ya in that same way too and I remember trying to figure out what he meant by 'pretty' and then I realized it and I thought 'Oh yeah she is real pretty'..."_

 _"Aww... that's so sweet.",_ ChiChi squealed, delighted by her husbands confession.

But Goku continued, _"I was also thinking 'Wow, this girl is kinda crazy, blowing up on me like that. Who does that?'",_ narrowing his eyes at her, playfully accusing.

ChiChi couldn't really argue with that so she glared at him and stayed silent. _"Ok, moving on... Continue, please."_

 _"Um... let's see...",_ Goku sctratched at his jaw, trying to remember the rest. _"I kept trying to remember ya, I didn't recognize you at all, you changed so much since I last I saw ya."_

 _"I was trying not to get too distracted because my main focus was Piccolo, but I gotta be honest. I ended up noticing your face, the little frowning look you gave me every time you glanced at me. It made me feel something I don't really know what... Like a little flop in my stomach."_ He said, motioning in circles at the pit of his stomach.

 _"I started to look forward to your little death glares, and bumping into you at the tournament and seeing you storm off in the opposite direction."_ He half-chuckled. _"No one really ever paid attention to me so much, in that way, it was... exciting."_ Goku blushed a little, remembering his young self and the things he felt. He curled his arm back and scratched the back of his neck, feeling sheepish.

Chichi never knew this and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to interrupt so she let Goku carry on with the story. She sat up and was now facing him at eye level, she really wanted to see his expression. A light shade of pink had taken over her husband's cheeks, she found this adorable.

 _"By the time our match came, I was so excited to fight against you. I knew I could beat you in a second, I just really wanted to talk to you and figure out where we'd met before."_ He confessed.

 _"Hey!",_ Chichi protested at his comment and playfully punched his shoulder. _"You could have beat me in a second?! Really?",_ and pouted while crossing her arms.

Goku shrugged, _"I'm just being honest."_ And he was, Goku was being completely honest.

This made Chichi realized something, Goku was looking forward to spending time with her, back at the tournament. She felt so many butterflies in her stomach... no these were no butterflies, these were seals flopping about in her stomach making a ruckus. She couldn't keep her hands to herself and put her arms around Goku's neck and pulled herself closer to him.

 _"So anyway,"_ Goku continued, not noticing the effect his words had on his wife. _"I was really excited for some reason, yeah I'm always excited before a fight but this time it was different. I kept thinking about your hair the smooth way it trailed behind whenever you'd flip directions, and how gracefully your body moved during a fight. I'd never seen anybody fight that way before... It was like watching a leaf in the wind."_ He placed the palm of his hand in the air and slowly zigzagged down, mimicking a leaf _. "Before our match I decided that we should be friends and I think I said 'hello, or good luck', or something to ya and smiled at ya and you just gave me a look like you wanted nothing to do with me."_ Goku chuckled at that. _"I was NOT expecting that at all, I thought you'd said something like 'Oh, hey, good luck to you too!' or whatever, but no, not you, you were full of surprises."_ He smiled.

Chichi just looked at her husband at that moment and realized he liked her. Back at the tournament, he liked her. It was overwhelming after 18 years... she never knew.

 _"I was so happy to finally get a chance to talk to you and find out who you were... but as soon the fight started you went straight for the punches, and I REALLY didn't want to hurt you. I never fought back, I just kept avoiding you and I tried my best not to hurt you."_

 _That's because you liked me, you big goof,_ Chichi thought to herself.

 _"I wont lie, I was using the fight to figure you out, but you wouldn't sit still. Oh man, something about getting you all riled up and angry, pushing your buttons... You REALLY wanted to kick my ass and I couldn't get enough. I was so excited to be chased around by you."_ Goku sat up straight, getting a little aroused by the conversation.

 _"So, you liked it when I chased you around all angry?",_ Chichi looked him square in the eye with a puzzled look on her face.

 _"It's just thought, 'Wow this girl is not giving up that's really cool', and gosh you were so darn cute and interesting I just wanted to know all about you."_ Goku's eyes sparkled a little, thinking about the crush he developed on his wife during the fight.

Chichi realized that Goku liked her persistence. He was not _afraid_ of it or _pressured_ by it and this made her feel so happy inside she wanted to just kiss him already, but she didn't. Goku was so close to remembering the proposal, she fought the urge to kiss him and continued to listen patiently. _"Ok, so what else were you thinking?",_ she asked trying to seem casual, like her heart was not about to explode with happiness.

 _"Hmm... Let's see...",_ Goku squinted his eyes as if trying to get a better view. _"I knew that my friends thought you were real cute, not to mention the guys in the audience that kept drooling over you... making comments."_ A small frown appeared on his forehead. _"I didn't care for that at all, I remember their words didn't feel right with me. Can't really explain why, it made me feel angry...like they didn't have a right to say those things about you."_

ChiChi looked at Goku surprised and confused, _"Were you jealous?"_

 _"Maybe? But I think I was just being protective. I didn't want anyone even thinking of harming you."_ Answered Goku. _"So after you reminded me of my promise to make you my bride, and Yamcha told me that it meant living together forever... I thought, yeah that sounds pretty nice, I want to live together_ _forever with this girl."_

 _"Really? Just like that?"_ Asked ChiChi, not fully convinced it was a romantic gesture.

 _"Yeah."_ Goku nodded, completely confident. _"That's why when you challenged me to win the match to know your name I said, 'Good, I thought I was going to have to live with you forever and not know your name.', because honestly_ _I'd already made up my mind at that point."_

 _"Just like that? You decided it would be okay to live together with me? Forever?",_ ChiChi wanted to know why Goku decided to take this seemingly impulsive decision.

 _"Well... yeah. I mean, that's what you wanted and you were so darn adorable I just wanted to please you."_ Goku looked at ChiChi fully convinced, _"ChiChi had you asked me to blow up the moon I honestly think I might have done it, for you."_

 _"WAIT, but this was before you found out who I was.",_ ChiChi was staring fully shocked.

 _"Yeah, so?",_ He didn't see where she was going with that question.

 _"Ok! So then what happened after you found out?!",_ Asked ChiChi impatiently,curiosity was killing her.

 _"Well, then you told me who you were, and then everything made sense.",_ said Goku.

 _"What do you mean everything made sense?!",_ asked Chichi.

 _"Well everything, why I liked having you around and stuff."_ Said Goku, cool as a cucumber.

 _"You mean?... When we were children... you, you liked me back then too?"_ She asked, her eyes widened and sparkled.

 _"Hell yeah, I liked you, I liked you very much."_ Goku's heart melted seeing his wife looking at him the way Goten does when he sees a treat.

 _'OH MY, OH KAMI.'_ Chichi was speechless.

Goku smiled, _"You really don't remember? You rode Nimbus and pulled my tail... and punched me right in the face for being a pervert... No one else managed to send me flying through the air quite like you, Babe."_ He chuckled. _"Yeah, It was nice bein' around ya, I remember that time we shared some apples. Then we took a nap by the river... Yeah. It was nice... just the kind of things I like to do on my own, but with your company."_

She laughed at the memory. _He_ took a nap by the river while she fantasized about their relationship. She giggled at the thought of the short, sweet little boy giving her apples trying to make her happy and then looked at the man in front of her, now towering over her still giving his all, still trying to make her happy...  
She felt so foolish, _he'd been hers all along._ Chichi couldn't keep her emotions any longer and planted sweet kisses all over her husband's face.

Goku carefully paused her kisses by pulling away. _"Wait, don't you want to hear the rest? I finally remember, why I married you."_

 _"Of course!",_ She said as she sat back down and listened intently.

 _"So I_ _felt the pressure to act fast, like when I'm cornered...",_ Goku began.

Chichi cocked her head in irritation, at the word _cornered_.

 _"... in a battle, when you have to choose and make an important decision in split seconds. I followed my gut, quickly made my decision and I never looked back. "_ He gave her a big grin.

 _"What exactly did you choose? To keep your promise?",_ ChiChi asked somewhat needing clarification.

 _"I choose to go with my gut instinct, and my gut told me to marry you."_ Goku remembered completely now.

 _"Oh honey, do you really mean that? I mean, you kept backing away from me, anytime I tried to show any affection...",_ Chichi simply could not believe his words.

Goku looked at ChiChi in the eyes and said, _"ChiChi, I wont lie to you, you terrified me. The last time anyone had ever shown me any kind of real affection was my Grandpa, and... I was just not used to it. It made me feel real uncomfortable at first."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I couldn't help it! I'd been waiting forever to touch you..."_ Chichi said, blushing.

Goku pulled her even closer and rested his face on hers. _"It's okay, I quickly warmed up to it, remember? Anyway, yeah._ _I won the tournament AND your heart on that day."_

 _"You won my heart?"_ Chichi pulled back and teased him.

 _"Yeah, I mean that's why I'm posing like a winner in all our wedding pictures and have that stupid grin on my face"_. Goku extends his arm and grabs the photo of their wedding on their night stand.

In the frame, a young Chichi clinging to her new husband's arm and young Goku standing proudly with one arm lifted in the air while forming a fist and a grin on his face.

Chichi looked at the picture and realized the answer had been sitting there all along.

Goku put the picture back on the night stand and turned back to his wife.

 _"I'm glad I married you, I'm glad you are my wife, ChiChi"._ He said in a playful, husky tone and began kissing her neck and buried his face in her hair, taking in the sweet coconut smell.

 _"You big goof... I love you."_ She responded, and let her husband take in her scent, while she took a moment to let everything sink in.

After that night, ChiChi never brought up the subject ever again because she knew full well that Son Goku had _ALWAYS_ been hers.

And that moment their oldest son Gohan walked in the door and shouted loudly so she could hear him from their bedroom, _"Hey Mom, I'm home! I'm starving! Hey did you make anything for dinner?"_

Chichi got up from their bed and began putting on her shirt.

 _"Aww man!"_ Pouted a disappointed Goku. _"There goes our alone time."_ He whispered in a soft tone so as to not be heard by his oldest son. _"Wait..."_ He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her against his hips. " _It's not over young lady, you have wifely duties to attend to."_

 _"Oh really? Well I have motherly duties to attend to first."_ She smiles, and teasingly strokes his hair.

 _"Don't forget about me okay?"_ Goku says to her, wanting to keep the playfulness going.

 _"Just give me ten minutes, I'll just make him some pancakes or something."_ Says Chichi.

 _"Aww man, now I want pancakes"_ , pouts Goku.

 _"Okay. You can have pancakes... or you can have ... you know_ ' _pancakes'... what is your gut instinct telling you this time, eh?"  
_ She winks at him, hoping he'll get the hint.

At that moment Goku places two fingers against his forehead and instantly transmits himself and his wife. They disappear from their bedroom and reappear in a remote, deserted location.

 _"ChiChi, I really want pancakes."_ Says Goku.

 **The End.**

* * *

Thank you all for the positive reviews! I'm thrilled! Nothing makes me want to keep writing more than positive reviews! Really, thank you all for taking the time to leave kind, positive words. They mean the world to me! ^_^


End file.
